Destined to Fly
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Rylia was born in the eggorium of the St. Aegolius. She is a Northern Saw-Whet owl. Small in stature, but she has a big heart. All she wants is to be accepted in St. Aggies... or escape. Wanting to explore the world and its wonders.


"Egg alert! Egg alert!" Shouted a young numbered Striped Owl. As she screeched two other owls flew down to a Barn owls nest, inside we're three medium sized eggs and one small one. This smaller one was hatching, and an egg tooth was visible. The two other owls that flew down were watching the egg slowly crack open. However one of the owls, a large Black capped Screech owl lost his patience. The Screech owl was a dark black with small tufts on the top of his head. It grabbed the egg and tore it open to reveal a small owl with light brown feathers on the chest and a light brown to black down feathers from the tip of the wings to the top of the head.

"Well this is NOT a Barn Owl. This is a Saw-Whet owl. Norther Saw-Whet owl to be more precise. Rare in these parts. We should go see Ma'dam Rain, she would want to see this." Said a large Snow owl.

Besides the snow colored feathers there were splotches of red painted into an 'X' on the middle of the chest. There as also a small bald spot on the middle of his forehead. The Screech owl looked at the other owl and nodded.

"Your right Keet. Let's go see Ma'dam Rain.

Keet, the Snowy Owl took to the sky followed by the Screech Owl, Gails, who had a firm grasp on the newborn owlet. Both owls flew into a large opening in a wide open space that was guarded by two long eared owl. They paid no mind to the two owls flying past them.

Once inside the crevice there was a large room that was filled with an assortments of books, scrolls, quills, vermin, vials, fur of different animals as well as bones. There was also small black and blue glowing stones that were stored inside large boxes.

Inside the room were two owls, both female. One was a Short Eared owl with a mixture of brown, gray, and white feathers. Her head was more circular shaped to give off a more feminine feature. The other owl was A Masked owl. This owl gave off a powerful presence of superiority. Her reddish-brown face was border lined with black.

Once Keet and Gails landed the Masked owl gave them an icy glare. Keet bowed respectively to the two female owls. Gails landed soon after with the young owlet in his talon.

"Gails... Keet... What do you want?" Asked the Masked owl.

"We've brought this little owlet to you. It's a Norther Saw-Whet owlet." Responded Gails.

"A Saw-Whet!" Screeched the Short eared owl. She was quickly silenced by a raised talon of the Masked owl.

"Silence Louri. Let me see this owlet." She demanded.

"Of course Lady Rain." Said The Screech as he released the young owl and pushed it toward Rain the leader of St. Aegolius.

The Northern Saw-whet owl peeped quietly looking for her mother and food. She was barely the size of one of Rain's talons. Rain gazed into the sparkling yellow eyes of owlet and she gazed back. There was a long silence before the Masked owl spoke again.

"She is special indeed. I can see it in her eyes. Keet, Gails, put her with the others. If she is not moonblinked by the end of the full shine bring her back to me." Both Gails and Keet nodded and left with the owlet.

Several days later the two birds returned with the baby. Rain was alone this time, Louri was away on a special mission. Once the little owlets talons had touched the ground she wriggled out of Gails's grasp and hopped to Rain. She gave a small peeping sound indicating that she wanted to be fed. Rain, who was expecting this, pulled out a small brown cricket and gave It to the Saw-whet. She accepted it graciously, ripping apart each section and swallowing it.

"I assume the moonblinking didn't work?" Asked Rain. Keet and Gails shook their heads in shame.

"No Mi'Lady. It's strange she was under the full light of the full shine all those nights and there were no sights of a moonblinked owl." Replied Keet.

"She is immune it looks like. What an interesting owl." Rain said with awe in her tone and approached the little owl. The Saw-Whet was not afraid she saw Rain as a mother or a motherly figure.

"We will keep this owlet. She will be one of us, she will grow her flight feathers, learn our ways and can ask questions."

Both Keet and Gails gasped in horror in what they just heard. Allowed to ask questions! That was unspeakable to even think about.

"But Lady Rain-" Keet was cut off by Rain's shrill voice.

"She is one of us! Raise her like she is a child of the Pure Ones. But... First we must give her a name." Rain preened the little owlets feathers gently.

"Yes... How about Rylia?"


End file.
